Gaining EXP
Exp(experience) is required to level up himes and monsters. Levels increase stats(atk, def, agi, hp, cost and rec for Recovery Hime), must be maxed for unity attempts, and sometimes increases the percentage buff to unity success rate when using the card to increase it. Hime cost increases every 5 levels e.g lv1~5 costs 1 ap and 6~10 costs 2 ap, with the exception of Legendary Himes who have fixed cost of 2 ap regardless of level. Monsters' costs vary differently, mostly depending on the kind of a monster. Levels are not the only thing which determines the stats of Himes. Race(basic, rare, foreign, etc), medicine, tools(weapons) and brushes also contribute. Classes(axe, magic, etc) determine the balance of stats and combat affinities. Also check out the Beginner Tips and Experience Table. Earning exp These are the options available: *'Subjugation:' in the regular dungeons, you can check out how much exp each Hime gets after successfully clearing the dungeon in its details. This exp rate is also a good indication of the dungeon's difficulty. *'Go out:' You can send one Hime to go travelling. It has the following benefits: **A total of 24 hours of walking with any himes of one class gives you a basic hime of that class and a Brush of Training worth 1000 exp. **Travelling hime gets exp. About 8-14 hours travel will give a whole level worth of exp, regardless of the Hime's current level. That makes this way good for getting from level 9 to 10 which typically costs around 10,000 exp.[ALWAYS finish the last hour with your highest tier Hime, as this will give you a chance for Brush of Stat - Mid(+3 Stat Medicine Type Brushes). For example: Finishing the last hour with Amanojyaku (Axe) will give you a chance for Brush of Strength - Mid(+3 ATK).] *'Combine Exp:' is the option to feed Hime and monsters to a Hime so that she gains exp from them. It requires the half the amount of experience being acquired in coins, but coins aren't hard to get so it's not a problem mostly. Note that sacrificing Hime for exp is inadvisable, as they are much more valuable for improving unity chance. You can get monsters for feeding as rewards in dungeons or in the bronze summon with either tickets or coins. You might also consider selling the low exp monsters instead of feeding because each monster sells for minimum 500 coins regardless of exp value. Acquiring more coins from selling will provide you with more basic himes, which sometimes are obtained in bronze summon. So it's about to decide if you need more exp or more basics. Some certain monsters are also valuable for unities as materials to increase the success rate, as requirements or in battles. *'Combine Item:' Among the items that can be given to hime are Brushes of Training, which gives hime a fixed amount of exp. When in a guild, after completing some dungeons you may randomly Encounter guild bosses. These usually require support from several players to take down, and each player who attacked it at least once gets a of Training - Low which is worth 3000 exp when the boss is defeated. It is common not to kill the boss too fast so that as many guildmates as possible can tap it. The one who encountered the boss also gains its stone statue. Note that Devote bosses work differently. Notes Hime and monsters can only gain levels when you feed them with a brush of training, hime or monster. When travelling or subjugating exp can only be gained to within one point of the next level. Any furthur exp earned is wasted. Guild can provide up to 25% bonus to exp gains in subjugations. Category:Guides